1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a process for manufacturing a surface element to absorb electromagnetic waves.
2. Discussion of the Background
Buildings reflecting electromagnetic waves, particularly radar waves, and situated in airport zones, may disturb the radar detection necessary for air safety. The new development of a surface element absorbing electromagnetic waves, particularly radar waves, has resulted in a construction wherein sections of mineral wool sheets and those of an electricity-conducting material are laid alternately in a block or a box to serve as a radar absorber, for example for building facades. The process for manufacturing these surface elements has been, however, complicated and had to be done mainly by hand. This has the disadvantage of being scarcely able to guarantee a homogeneous structure of the surface elements made in this manner, and also the manual manufacture of these surface elements results in a very high cost of manufacture.